It Began With A Dream
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: Kurama feels broken because of what Yusuke did. No it wasn't Yusuke who hurt them! He couldn't! Better than it sounds. One-shot. R&R. It's going to be a seires of one-shots. I think it'll be a HieiXKurama pairing later on.
1. Sick Lie

**Sick Lie**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Information: **_Blah _is flash backs. **Blah **is Kurama's thoughts in the normal time.

Kurama was kneeling on the ground in the forest by the city. He's breath came out in sharp, choking, pants. This was because of the sprint he had just pulled off. It would seem as if he had been training, but his eyes we're wide in horror. He was shaking voilently and crushing the grass of the forest floor in his hand. He's eyes pricked and the tears that began pouring down his cheeks were no noticed. His mind, the one that was always think up some clever plan or form of teasing, was blank. He couldn't think. The questions 'who am I', 'where am I', and 'why am I here' crossed unanswered. He expected Hiei to show up and state how weak he looked. Hiei...where was Hiei? He was just with them, right? Then it came back and it felt like a slap in the face. He was remembering bit by bit.

_Kuwabara, Hiei, and himself had been heading to Genkai's temple to spar with Yusuke. They had just returned from the battle with Sensui days ago._

_"I swear Urameshi just doesn't know when enough is enough." Kuwabara sighed._

_"Funny, you were the idiot who was so hyper about it yesterday." Hiei commented._

_"Shut up, tiny!"_

_Kurama snickered at the two. When they reached the temple Kuwabara called out for Yukina. That was normal, but Yukina never came. He tried again, but nothing happened, it was quiet. Too quiet. _

_"Hiei, Kuwabara, go to the training fields. I'll check the house." Kurama ordered._

**No! Don't listen! Don't go back there! **

_The two nodded and head towards the back as Kurama entered the house. He carefully looked in each room. He didn't find anyone, until he saw a small figure against a wall. He ran toward the familar old woman, Genkai. She was in bad shape, bleeding through her clothes and eyes only open a small amount. There wasn't much life in them._

_"Genkai!" Kurama yelled, kneeling to help._

_"No." she whispered._

_"What?" he asked dumbfounded."We have to treat your wounds. Where are the others?"_

_Genkai stared at the floor. Kurama's aready worried expression turned paniced._

_"Where are they?! Yukina?! Botan?!" Kurama shouted._

**Don't answer, please. Don't.**

_"They... They're dead." she whispered._

_"No." Kurama said._

_"Yusuke... Yusuke!" Genkai was trying to speak as she held on to Kurama's shirt._

_"Yusuke? What about Yusuke?! Is he alive?!"_

_"Yusuke...is...he," she took a deep breath."Yusuke...killed...t-them."_

_She died. Kurama sat there with a look of pure shock. Then it turned to a disbelieving one._

_"No." he mumbled._

**It's true.**

_"You're lying. Yusuke would never. He could never." Kurama reasoned with heimself._

_A scream made Kurama run out to the training grounds. What he saw was what scared him. Kuwabara was on the ground, his eyes rolled back and lifeless. He was in a puddle of his own blood. Hiei was alive, but a clawed hand had just ran through his stomach. Hiei choked up blood and turned his gaze to Kurama. Kurama looked to the face of the owner of the arm._

**No, don't look.**

_It was Yusuke. In demon form. Killing Hiei. The bodys of Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan around him. He looked at Kurama._

**That's not Yusuke.**

_Yusuke grinned wickedly. He was enjoying this._

**He would never. He's not Yusuke! He's not!**

_Yusuke pulled out his arm and Hiei fell face-first into the ground. The new-born demon started toward Kurama slowly. Kurama's eyes were glued to Hiei, who raised his head and mouthed a word. Run. Kurama turned and ran, he ran as fast as he could, as far away from this sick lie as he could. _

Now he was here. Sobbing on the forest floor, agony clear on his face. His friends were gone. He had lost Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Genkai, and...he had lost Yusuke. What was he going to do now? Was Yusuke coming to kill him too? Was he going to join his friend's bodys? Was he going to die?

**Am I going to be killed by the one who saved my life? Is this some cruel twist of fate? Is someone in spirit world or demon world watching and laughing, does this amuse you?! Please. I can't-I can't take this. Wake up. This is a dream, wake up. Wake up. Wake up...**

"Kurama! Hey, buddy! Wake up!"

Two green ords snapped open. Kurama looked around him, the faces of his friends stared down at him with concern.

**What? How?**

"He's awake!" Kuwabara stated.

"Really, I couldn't tell." Hiei said.

"Shut up, runt!"

"Now, now kids." Yusuke mock scolded."Calm down."

"Fine, but he started it." Kuwabara mumbered.

The people in the room laughed cheerfully. Kurama continued to stare at them with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yukina asked.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

**It was a dream? They're alive?**

"Hello?" Botan said waving a hand infront of his face.

**It was a dream! Oh my god, thank you!**

He stood and everyone stared at him dumbly as he walked around the room and hugged everyone, even Hiei. They we're all pretty surprised of the fox's actions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Hiei after he regained his senses."Why did you just-! Kurama, why are you crying?"

Kurama smiles as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He chuckled and sat back down.

"It's nothing." he replied.

**They're alive!**

"Just a bad dream."

**Fishy: I don't know why I wrote this really. I guess I'm kinda depressed. It holds it's own message though. Okay! Thanks for reading and please review! **__


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Info: **This is the second part of Sick Lie. It was going to be a one-shot, but I wasn't sure. Now I think I'll make it a seires of one-shots based on drifferent P.O.V and stuff. This one is based on Hiei. _Blah _is flashbacks and **Blah **is Hiei's thoughts. **[**Blah**]** is Hiei seeing Kurama's dream with his jagan. _**Blah **_is Kurama's thoughts in his dream.

It had been a full week since Kurama's episode at Genkai's. It greatly confused Hiei. What could Kurama have been dreaming about? The little fire demon decided to question the fox today. This was bothering him way to much. Or was it the hug? Hiei shook his head as he jumped from tree to tree.

**These thoughts are becoming troublesome. I believe the oaf and the detective are giving me some of their stupidity.**

Hiei stopped at a window. He tapped it once and was greeted to Kurama opening it a few seconds later. He smiled at Hiei and stepped back to let the demon into his room. Hiei sat on the edge of Kurama's bed as Kurama sat in his desk chair.

"Evening Hiei, to what do I owe the visit?" he asked.

Hiei stared at Kurama for awhile. He saw that the red-head's normally shiny locks were somewhat dulled. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he seemed exhausted. His smile wasn't even half as bright as it had been one week earlier. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you, fox?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

**So he's playing innocent.**

"Last week you wake up and hug everyone like you hadn't seen them in years, then you start blawing like a baby because of some bad dream. Now you look ill and I want to know why." Hiei stated.

"Why would it concern you?" Kurama asked.

"I have a right to know what made you think you can come into my space and touch me." he growled in responds.

The taller of the two sighed and stared intensely down at the floor. Hiei took this as him giving in and opened his jagan.

**[**Kurama was kneeling on the ground in the forest by the city. He's breath came out in sharp, choking, pants. This was because of the sprint he had just pulled off. It would seem as if he had been training, but his eyes we're wide in horror. He was shaking voilently and crushing the grass of the forest floor in his hand. He's eyes pricked and the tears that began pouring down his cheeks were no noticed. His mind, the one that was always think up some clever plan or form of teasing, was blank. He couldn't think. The questions 'who am I', 'where am I', and 'why am I here' crossed unanswered. He expected Hiei to show up and state how weak he looked. Hiei...where was Hiei? He was just with them, right? Then it came back and it felt like a slap in the face. He was remembering bit by bit.

_Kuwabara, Hiei, and himself had been heading to Genkai's temple to spar with Yusuke. They had just returned from the battle with Sensui days ago._

_"I swear Urameshi just doesn't know when enough is enough." Kuwabara sighed._

_"Funny, you were the idiot who was so hyper about it yesterday." Hiei commented._

_"Shut up, tiny!"_

_Kurama snickered at the two. When they reached the temple Kuwabara called out for Yukina. That was normal, but Yukina never came. He tried again, but nothing happened, it was quiet. Too quiet. _

_"Hiei, Kuwabara, go to the training fields. I'll check the house." Kurama ordered._

_**No! Don't listen! Don't go back there! **_

_The two nodded and head towards the back as Kurama entered the house. He carefully looked in each room. He didn't find anyone, until he saw a small figure against a wall. He ran toward the familar old woman, Genkai. She was in bad shape, bleeding through her clothes and eyes only open a small amount. There wasn't much life in them._

_"Genkai!" Kurama yelled, kneeling to help._

_"No." she whispered._

_"What?" he asked dumbfounded."We have to treat your wounds. Where are the others?"_

_Genkai stared at the floor. Kurama's aready worried expression turned paniced._

_"Where are they?! Yukina?! Botan?!" Kurama shouted._

_**Don't answer, please. Don't.**_

_"They... They're dead." she whispered._

_"No." Kurama said._

_"Yusuke... Yusuke!" Genkai was trying to speak as she held on to Kurama's shirt._

_"Yusuke? What about Yusuke?! Is he alive?!"_

_"Yusuke...is...he," she took a deep breath."Yusuke...killed...t-them."_

_She died. Kurama sat there with a look of pure shock. Then it turned to a disbelieving one._

_"No." he mumbled._

_**It's true.**_

_"You're lying. Yusuke would never. He could never." Kurama reasoned with heimself._

_A scream made Kurama run out to the training grounds. What he saw was what scared him. Kuwabara was on the ground, his eyes rolled back and lifeless. He was in a puddle of his own blood. Hiei was alive, but a clawed hand had just ran through his stomach. Hiei choked up blood and turned his gaze to Kurama. Kurama looked to the face of the owner of the arm._

_**No, don't look.**_

_It was Yusuke. In demon form. Killing Hiei. The bodys of Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan around him. He looked at Kurama._

_**That's not Yusuke.**_

_Yusuke grinned wickedly. He was enjoying this._

_**He would never. He's not Yusuke! He's not!**_

_Yusuke pulled out his arm and Hiei fell face-first into the ground. The new-born demon started toward Kurama slowly. Kurama's eyes were glued to Hiei, who raised his head and mouthed a word. Run. Kurama turned and ran, he ran as fast as he could, as far away from this sick lie as he could. _

Now he was here. Sobbing on the forest floor, agony clear on his face. His friends were gone. He had lost Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Genkai, and...he had lost Yusuke. What was he going to do now? Was Yusuke coming to kill him too? Was he going to join his friend's bodys? Was he going to die?

_**Am I going to be killed by the one who saved my life? Is this some cruel twist of fate? Is someone in spirit world or demon world watching and laughing, does this amuse you?! Please. I can't-I can't take this. Wake up. This is a dream, wake up. Wake up. Wake up...]**_

Hiei reopened his eyes as the dream finished. He set his gaze on Kurama who looked both shameful and sad. Hiei couldn't see his eyes because of his bangs covering them, but he could smell the tears. It was rare to see his friend so upset and he really did know how to comfort him.

"I'm scared." Kurama murmured."That Yusuke, now that his demon blood has awakened, that he'll..."

"The detective won't let his demon blood take over." Hiei said as if it were fact.

"Do you have proof?" Kurama had a grim smile."It did once with Sensui, who says it can't with us."

"You did. In your nightmare." Hiei said.

Kurama shook his head sullenly. Hiei felt a pity for his friend and he also felt a rage. Based on his personality, he chosse rage to act on.

"You've given up on him? You're full of it. Maybe you should think about your trust speeches and listen to them yourself!" Hiei snarled harshly."What, was that that a lie that you believed it wasn't the detective who attacked?! Some bitter-sweet lie that made you feel better!"

Kurama cringed back at Hiei's words. Hiei soon regeated his outbrust. They sat in a tense silents for a couple of minutes. Kurama let out a choked sob and Hiei felt something hurt in his cheast. He wanted to reach out to his friend and help him.

"You're right, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for enraging you." Kurama said.

**I don't like this, he sounds wrong. I don't know what to do. But I don't want him like this anymore.**

Hiei stood and walked toward Kurama. As Kurama was about to look up at him, Hiei placed a hand on his head. He rubbed it slowly, trying to calm the older boy. Kurama sat unsure for a minute, then carefully wraped his arms around Hiei's waist and buried his head into Hiei's stomach. Hiei shifted awkwardly at first, but relaxed abit when he saw that it was working. When Kurama pulled away from him, he found he had missed the warmth. Kurama smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Hiei. I needed this." he said.

"Hn." Hiei said, nodding to him.

"It is late. I'll see you later Hiei." Kurama said.

Hiei climbed on to the window sile and pause.

"Sweet dreams."

With that, he jumped out the window and headed to the park. He rested in a tree and sighed, now he was exhausted.

**He is such a pain. But why is it I wanted to continue to be in his embrace? He's got me going insane. At least he might beable to sleep again.**

Hiei's eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Much like the red-headed fox demon not that far away.


	3. The Secret

**The Secret**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Info: **Here is part three. This one is based on Yusuke. **Blah **is Yusuke's thoughts. The story is going to get less depressing and more cute, just so you know.

Yusuke sat on the roof of the school skiping class, again. He just didn't like school, it was boring, so he came up here to think or daydream. He let his thoughts run around wildly, changing and coming bad to former ideas. Today he was caught on one thing. Kurama. The red-head had been acting wierd, even more so around him. Everytime he saw him he looked sick and ready to faint. He also had a strange look when he saw Yusuke, in his eyes there was sadness, pity, disbelief, and fear. The spirit detective shook it off as his mind messing with him. He need some action, since Sensui things had become silent and stayed that way.

**Man, this sucks. When is another guy gonna come out and say 'I'm gonna kill ya'? I almost wish Kuwabara was here.**

As if hearing his thoughts, Kuwabara appeared on the roof. He had on his goofy grin that made him look more stupid than normal. Yusuke groaned.

**I said almost!**

"Yo, Urameshi!" Kuwabara sat next to him."What's up?"

"Well, let's see, the sky." Yusuke said looking up."Oh, and look a bird."

"You know that's not what I meant! Anyway, Botan asked me to come up and tell ya something."

"Then spit it out." Yusuke said.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there. She wants us all to go to Genkai's temple later. Said something about a party." Kuwabara explained excitedly.

**Just what the doctor ordered.**

"Alright, I'll be there. Do Hiei and Kurama know?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan's telling Kurama."

"He'll tell Hiei and will, somehow, get him to go." Yusuke stated.

Both laughed as the bell rang. They stood and Yusuke started to leave.

"See ya."

He exited the gate a few mintes later and headed to the park. He was trying to see if a enemy gang would try and jump him. He really wanted the fight, but it never came and he sighed as he sat on a bench in the park. People walked past him with smiles and laughter.

**Heh, wonder if they know a demon is sitting here. I doubt it. They'd be running and screaming by now. Not that being this way bothers me. **

He got up after a while and headed to the train staition. He had to take one to get to Genkai's. He sat in one of the seats as the train began to move. He stared blankly around him until a person with red hair crossed his sight. It was Kurama!

"Hey, Fox-boy!"

Kurama turned and Yusuke thought he saw a moments fear cross the demon's face. When he saw the smile on it, he scolded his mind for playing tricks on him. Kurama sat beside him.

"Hello, Yusuke. You're heading to Genkai's I take it." he greeted.

"You bet! I'm not missing a party." Yusuke responded."Is Hiei coming?"

"Yes, but he's running. He does want to ride in 'one of those human made, over sized tin-cans', or so he called it."

Yusuke snickered since, not long ago, he had said that Kurama would get Hiei to come.

**That sounds like Hiei alright. **

He turned back to the fox demon next to him. He was staring at the floor with a fond smile on his pale face. Yusuke blinked.

**I've seen that look before, but where?... Oh yeah! Kuwabara always does that when he's talking to or about Yukina. So Kurama likes someone, huh? Well, as his good friend, I'll have to find out who and help him. Good bye being bored and hello teasing fun.**

"What's that smile for?" Yusuke grinned innocently(Yeah right)."Something wrong?"

"No nothing." Kurama answered dazzed."Just thinking?"

"`Bout what?" Yusuke pressed.

"Well about-." Kurama stopped himself.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so interested?" Kurama asked."What do my thoughts have to do with you?"

**You want to play it the hard way? Fine.**

"No reason. Just curious." Yusuke said off-handedly."So?"

"It's not like you to be so 'curious' about something as simple as a smile. What is it you're trying to figure out? If you ask I can just tell you." Kurama informed.

**I doubt that Fox-boy. I know how you can be.**

"You know me to well, man." Yusuke fake sighed."I only wanted to know what was making you so happy."

"Is that so, Yusuke? Well, I was just thinking about my mother. She's very happy about being remarried." Kurama replied.

"Right. She is smiling more brightly." Yusuke said, then added."She must really love him, huh?"

"Indeed. I am happy for her. She will not be lonely when I leave. Which reminds me, how are things with Keiko?" he said/asked.

"Great. She still hits harder than any demon." Yusuke said with a grin, it was going where he wanted it to.

Kurama laughed and shook his head. For some reason, it didn't surprise him.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Have you started dating yet?" Yusuke questioned.

"No, not yet." Kurama said, blushing slightly.

"But you want to. Who is it? I can tell you like someone. Botan, maybe?" Yusuke said.

"No. My liking of another has nothing to do wit-" Kurama started.

"Yukina?"

"Yusuke it's no-."

"It better not be Keiko."

"No! Yusuke listen to m-!"

"Is it a guy?"

"What?!" Kurama yelled.

"Is it a guy?" Yusuke repeated.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke said playfully."Is it Koenma?"

"I'm not-" Kurama tried again, only to be cut off...again.

**Time to snap the trap.**

"It's not Kuwabara is it?"

"Yusuke!!"

"Okay, how about-" Yusuke was cut off(For once).

"My feelings toward Hiei are none of your business!" Kurama snapped.

Yusuke looked at him with a shocked look that twisted into a sly smile. Kurama, realizing what he just did, stared wide-eyed.

"Well, well. It's Hiei, is it?" Yusuke repeated.

**Hook-line-and-sinker.**

"Yusuke." Kurama said evenly."You have to swear."

"Don't worry, it's safe with me." Yusuke promised and Kurama relaxed."How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you liked him?"

"...Two years." Kurama answered.

Yusuke nodded and stood as their stop came. He and Kurama left the train and began their walk through the forest to Genkai's. Once there, they were let in by a cheerful Yukina. Kurama had left Yusuke's side to say 'hello' to Genkai. The spirit detective didn't care, he was looked for our fave fire demon. He saw him in a dark corner, glaring at everyone. Yusuke walked over to him and stood beside him. Hiei looked up at Yusuke.

"What do you want, Detective?" he growled.

"What, I can come and say 'hi'?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn."

**Good luck with this one, Kurama. Then again Kurama is pretty close to Hiei already. I wouldn't be surprised if they already kissed.**

Yusuke laughed at his thoughts making Hiei glare harder.

"What's so funny?"

"Just this thought I had. Hey, Hiei. Ever think of getting that stick pulled out of your ass?" Yusuke taunted.

"Hn, when you find your long lost brain." Hiei retorted with his arms crossed.

"Touceh."

Yusuke grinned. This was the life, a party, messing with Hiei, and not to mention Kurama. Oh yes, he was going to have tons of fun with the secret.

**Fishy: Hi again! Thanks for reading to part three. I thought this would be a fun idea to write it out like this. Please review and give me ideas for the next part. I'm not writing one for Kuwabara, so I thought I'd just write it around Hiei and Kurama. Help! Jya ne.**


End file.
